Statistical computational support for statistician(s) at Carcinogenesis Testing (CGT). Such support includes: comparative evaluations of possible statistical data analyses methods for in vivo and/or in vitro bioassays of the GCT (such evaluations may involve substantial studies); retrieving and analyzing the historical control information on weight, survival, and incidence rates for species/strain/sex/-supplier combinations of animals; developing randomization schemes suitable for the CGT; and searching for improved statistical designs for all phases of animal bioassay. The following areas of activity will require significant analysis and programming effort: conversion from CBDS to TDMS; and Strain A mouse system. In addition, support will still be required for existing software and systems including CBDS, IVIS, AMIS, and FMIS. The CGT considers it extremely important that a full staff of software support personnel be available to handle this workload within forty-five days of the final negotiations.